Aerial Experience
by XT-421
Summary: Set in the Seed of Love Universe after Cosmo has been brought back to life, but, if you're looking for a Lemon with Cosmo and Tails, you really don't care about that, do you? Enjoy a steamy little story about a married Cosmo and Tails making aerial love.


**This is a Lemon. It is based off of my series known as the "Seed of Love" series. This particular story takes place somewhere inside of Seed of Love Part Six, but, I am not sure exactly where. Lemon-wise you don't need to know anything. Story-wise, just know that in my series, Tails and Cosmo are married, they have two children, one is the plant that most people presume is Cosmo, the other is a biological child, a Fox-Seedrian Hybrid. The elder seedrian girl is 16 and is dating a wolf named Brunis, the 10 year old boy has a crush on Sonic's daughter. I think that's all you need to know. But, it'd be best to just go out and read the series for yourself, it is fun to read.**

* * *

Tails crawled, exhausted from the day, running around his two aging children was becoming a bit of a burden.

As he made his way to his bed, he met the sweet plant that he married waiting for him.

"How was your day honey?"

"I feel… uggghh…" Tails moaned in displeasure.

"Anything I can do to make it better?" Cosmo asked, a hint of slyness on her 21 year old face.

"I don't know, Cosmo… I'm absolutely beat." He slid into bed next to her.

"Are you sure?" She pushed again, getting out of the bed which she recently inhabited.

"Cosmo?" Tails' face lit up slightly.

"Hmm?" Cosmo's hands reached around her blue nightgown, and pulled slightly, letting it drop.

Tails hopped out of his bed and floated towards Cosmo with his twin tails keeping him hovering until he stood in front of the green Seedrian.

"I love you Cosmo. I really could use this." Tails kissed her gently, his furry lips meeting her peachy ones.

"Use what?" Cosmo played stupid as her pink bra fell off of her body. "Oh! That!"

They both smirked.

"What will it be tonight, genius?" Cosmo's tone was thick with seduction as she wrapped her fingers around her husband's chest.

"Well… let's try something new!" Tails lowered her onto the bed and licked her gently on the mouth.

"Ahh… surely you can do better Tails."

The witty kitsune smirked through his licking, and moved up to her earbuds, and softly nibbled on each petal, making Cosmo moan loudly.

"Shush, we don't want to wake the kids…"

"Take me, o' brave golden knight." Cosmo clutched his fur, and waited for his response.

Tails repeated the kissing, licking, and biting onto Cosmo's delicious breasts, and sucked on them as if to get milk. However, the sweet nectar that slightly leaked out was good enough for him.

"Oh Tails! Mmmmm…"

Tails' hands, previously caressing Cosmo's soft upper body, now trailed to her sides, and then down beneath her panties, sliding the pink cloth off of her body.

"Hmm… you look happy to see me." Cosmo spoke directly to Tails' erect member, coming out of the thick fur that he had down there.

"Yep, that fella sure is." Tails agreed, smirking as he lowered his head to her vaginal opening.

"Just a kiss? Or more?"

"Any amount of happiness on you is happiness for me." Tails answered as he gently kissed his wife's second pair of lips.

Just like any normal human or Mobian would, her hips bucks and she moaned, trying to keep it quiet.

"TAILS!" Cosmo called as Tails' long, foxy tongue slid into her, going in and out like he was lapping up water, he was, sort of.

Cosmo's hands had reached her exposed breasts at this point, and she started to grope herself; that, and she wanted something to grab.

The fluids she released were so sweet, they always were. Cosmo, being part plant, had a lot of sugars in her, and, as far as Tails' 'experimenting' went, a lot of that was located in her vaginal secretions.

"More Tails, just a bit more!" Cosmo whimpered as Tails started to stop.

"It's unfair," Tails started, his uncanny wit starting up, "that you get all of the pleasure, and I don't get any," Cosmo started to squirm in excitement, she knew what he was getting at, "and I'm starting to think you just did this to get eaten out by me."

"That's… not… true…" Cosmo breathed.

Tails picked her up in his arms, and propelled them both upwards, her body lying in Tails' arms as he hovered over the bed.

"You want me?"

"Yes!" Cosmo screamed as Tails gently bit the side of her neck.

"How bad?"

"Fuck you Tails…" Cosmo moaned as his fifth limb pressed against her clit, hovering right near her entrance.

"Ok, I guess if you want." Tails lunged inside, watching her eyes bulge.

"Oh Tails!"

"That's… what I… though…" he gasped, loving the feeling of his wife's alien reproductive organs around his own.

With a steady rhythm, Tails rocked back and forth, trying to keep his altitude as his heart rate raced.

Cosmo's breathing was just as bad as Tails' tails. Suddenly, she would start breathing heavily, and then she'd slow down. Her arms wrapped and entangled themselves inside of Tails' neck fur, not wanted to let go.

The moans of both of them only increased when Cosmo started to feel her own breasts be pricked by the fur on Tails' chest.

"I love you…" Cosmo breathed into his mouth as she started to kiss him.

Even her saliva was tasty, Tails found this the first time he French-kissed her. And he kept experiencing it everytime she felt the need to do something like this.

The constant sound of her walls smacking together against Tails' natural intruder was combined with their quiet moans and the sound of Tails' tails propelling him upwards as they fell to make a low droning noise in the room.

Cosmo suddenly started to shiver. The saliva from the dancing of hers and her husband's tongues had dripped onto her peachy skin and caused her nipples to erect a lot more. Her walls began to tighten at the newfound pleasure.

"Tails, are you going to cum?" She asked, her winded.

"I don't think it will… be with you this time…"

"I-I'M COMING TAILS!" Cosmo groaned as a small stream of fluid came from her vaginal opening, and dropped onto the bed. "Ohhhhhhhh…" Cosmo moaned as Tails set her down, pulling out quickly.

"Sorry, I… really want to keep going…" Tails complained in a friendly, teasing manner.

Cosmo's first reaction was to grab Tails' genital and start rubbing it.

Immediately, Tails fell on his back and began to whimper.

"Does the fox like that? Eh? You like your wife?" Cosmo's voice was uncharacteristically seductive.

Tails nodded through a faint gasp.

"I don't think I've made my decision on your semen yet. Does it taste that good?"

Tails tried to shrug.

"I think we should test it." Cosmo grinned wickedly as she lowered her head to Tails' groin and began, as the song implied 'licking it like a lollypop'.

Tails went ecstatic, bucking and jittering just as much as Cosmo did.

"C-Cosmo!" Tails moaned, watching his wife go at him as she placed her hand on her breast, rubbing it up and down.

Cosmo blew air down on Tails, and his tails spun once, throwing a sheet off of the bed.

"I'm… Cosmo… I'm…" Tails speech was incoherent and broken. Cosmo could feel his meaning though. His littler friend was getting a lot bigger in her mouth, and she, just to gently tease him, bit down ever so gently on his most sensitive organ.

"EEEYAAAHAA!"Tails yelped, making Cosmo laugh onto him, and then, he came.

An eruption of milky white fluids came into her as he moaned loudly. They came in small bursts into her eager mouth, probably right along with his pulse, for it was slightly rapid.

"That was good… Thanks Cosmo." Tails kissed her after she swallowed and licked her lips clean.

"You don't taste too bad."

"But you taste superb."

"Aw, you're so sweet!"

"No, you literally taste sweet."

Cosmo laughed a bit as she put on her nightgown again, not bothering with her panties and bra, it wasn't written in stone that this pleasure wouldn't come back again.

"We don't fly while having sex very often… that was kind of sexy…" Cosmo commented.

"Really? One of these times, we've got to try doing it on my back, and you on top of me though…" Tails sighed, leaning onto their bed as Cosmo jumped onto him.

"My little foxy." She declared as she cuddled with him, nestled in his fur.

"And my little flower." He kissed her hair. She always knew how to make his day better.

The two slept soundly throughout the night, slightly tired, but definitely more content.

* * *

**I hope you "enjoyed" it.**


End file.
